Loved and Lost
by OCelia
Summary: Bellatrix's backstory. She hated Muggles, but she didn't hate them for no reason.


"I am his most loyal follower," she screeched, while they dragged her into her cell. She twisted and turned. The two aurors pushed her into the cell and locked her up. She crumbled on the floor, when the door fell into the lock.

"You are crazy, honey," the auror told her. He sweetly smiled at her. "You can be his most loyal follower, but he is dead. And now you are going to rot in this cell."

Bellatrix slowly turned her head. Her eyes got a crazy gleam. She smiled at them. Slowly, she stood up. With her Black elegance, she glided towards the bars, separating her and the aurors. Her hand slipped around the bar and she laid her head on the cold bars. She fluttered with her eyes, as if she was shy. She whispered quietly, "I pity you. You don't know, but he is the greatest wizard. He will come back. He will."

She turned and flung against the bars. "AND YOU WILL ALL DIE," she shrieked.

The two aurors looked at each other and they shrugged. One of them twirled with his finger around his temple. "Crazy," he mouthed to the other, who in turned grinned and nodded.

"Let the dementors come," he said and they both left.

The cell grew colder, second by second. She shivered. She hurdled to the corner of the cell. She told herself to be patient, because he would come back for her. He would. She believed in him. With her fingers, she trailed the Dark Mark. "It is so beautiful," she whispered against it, her lips inches away. "I am and will always believe in you," she said. Her eyes closed and her lips touched the Mark. "I believe in you," she repeated, again and again.

He saved her once. She believed he would save her again.

But "maybe", a little voice in her mind said, "what if they are right? And he is dead."

"No," she howled, "He is not dead. He is not. He is almighty." She nodded to her. Yes, he is. How could she ever doubt him? "No, no," she repeated. In the back of her mind, she noticed how her breath became visible. "Dementors," she thought, but the darkness pulled her in. "What if he is dead? What if he is really dead?" The thoughts kept echoing in her head. Slowly, a pain seeped into her chest. An old pain, an old wound that was ripped open. Her eyes then turned back and the darkness engulfed her.

XXXXXXX

 _"I love you," he looked at her. "You are beautiful. So beautiful." She smiled. "You are so… magical." They both sniggered at the joke._

 _"You are really magical," he said again and smiled sweetly. He slowly inched forward and kissed her._

 _He was the one for her. He made her feel alive. He made her forget about her family, about the rules, about everything. When she was with him, she felt just like a normal girl. A woman. All the Pureblood rules, she didn't care about it. She just wanted to be with him._

XXXXXXX

 _"Who are you?" he asked her. "You look like an… angel," he whispered. She coyly looked away. "You are too flattering," she answered._

 _"No," he shook his head. "I mean it. I think… I think… you stole my heart."_

 _"What is your name?" she asked him._

 _"Let's say it together." He proposed. She nodded.  
"Let's count to three." _

_"One… Two… Three…"_

 _"Bellatrix."_

 _"Marcus."_

XXXXXXX

 _Two blue eyes looked at her. "Cruciatus," she said, while tears were streaming from her eyes. The man cried out. Blood spilled out of his mouth. The spell stopped._

 _Cygnus Black ordered her, "again."_

 _"Please," she pleaded. "Again," her father roared. And she put the man under the Cruciatus. Her heart broke. Her father's imperius was too strong. She was too weak._

XXXXXXX

 _"Bella," her mother called her. "You need to let it go. It is just a muggle. You are a Pureblood lady. Cut it out of your life…"_

 _"Okay," Bellatrix said sadly. "I am a Pureblood lady."_

 _"Yes, don't dirty yourself with him."_

 _She nodded. However, it was already too late._

XXXXXXX

 _"Let's count to three."_

 _"One… Two… Three.."_

 _"I love you."_

 _Their lips crashed into each other._

XXXXXXX

 _She tended to him. "I am so sorry. I am so sorry," she said._

 _"No, it doesn't matter. I love you. I will not go away. I will not flee." He told her._

 _"They can torture me or they can force you to torture me. But I will always love you. I will."_

 _He kissed her._

XXXXXXX

 _She rushed into her room. With a quick ease, she warded her room. A breath she had in her chest rushed out. The burden that she had hidden in her heart sprung out._

 _Her two arms wrapped around her belly. What to do? They would kill it. They would. But it was hers. It was his. It was theirs. They would kill it. They would kill it._

XXXXXXX

 _She ran into the woods. She didn't care that her black dress was going to become dirty. She didn't care. She just needed to see him. She ran towards the tree, where they first met. She ran and ran. She needed to tell him. They needed to run. To flee._

 _However, he wasn't there. Maybe he was late, she thought. He would come. She knew for sure. Because she loved him. She loved him so much. For him, she would throw her whole Black legacy away. For him, she would leave the magical world._

 _She loved him._

 _Where was he?_

XXXXXXX

 _He never came. She trudged along the road. In the far, far horizon, she saw a familiar blond hair. Her face lighted up. She ran towards him. He smiled at her, but the smile never reached his eyes._

 _"Bella," he whispered._

 _"Where were you, Marcus?" she asked him._

 _"I was held up." His voice halted._

 _"We… need to talk." She nodded._

 _He took her hand and led her to his house. They slipped past the gardens and went to the back of the garden._

 _He pushed her on the wall. His lips caught her lips. Ferociously, she kissed him back. They both broke apart to catch their breath. She leaned on his shoulder. "I need to tell you something," she told him._

 _"Me too," his eyes were sad._

 _"Let's count to three," she said._

 _He nodded._

 _"I am betrothed."_

 _"I am pregnant."_

XXXXXXX

 _"Bellatrix, you are a disgrace to the family. A disgrace." Cygnus Black was seeing red. "Cruciatus. Cruciatus. Cruciatus."_

 _She jerked around on the floor. Her arms and legs seizing uncontrollably. Her muscles were contracting. And the pain. The pain was everywhere._

XXXXXXX

 _Everything hurt. Everything hurt. Everything hurt._

 _She thought. But the one thing that hurt the most, was her heart._

 _She lost the baby. She lost her._

XXXXXXX

 _Her mother came to see her. "Do you want to see him? And her?"_

 _"Yes," Bellatrix said, icily. "Both of them."_

 _She rose and walked towards the door. She stopped for a second and turned to look at her mother._

 _"Mother?"_

 _"Yes, dear?"_

 _"Could I please request something? Could you please obliviate it?"_

 _Druella looked at her daughter. She enveloped her in her arms. Whispering, she confessed, "I will. I understand. I too have a black past."_

 _"Thank you."_

XXXXXXX

 _"Please don't," they both pleaded. Bellatrix didn't care. He was betrothed to that woman with a bump on her belly. She was mad. Really mad. Stupid muggle._

 _"Avada Kedavra."_

 _The blue eyes that were once so lively, so full of passion, were dead._

XXXXXXX

 _"Are you okay?" Her mother asked her._

 _She nodded. "I will be. I am a Pureblood lady."_

 _"Good."_

 _"Obliviate."_

 _She opened her eyes._

 _"Honey?" Her mother looked at her, worriedly._

 _"Mother, what happened?"_

 _"What do you remember?"_

 _Bellatrix didn't know… but she only felt pain and a deep hate._

 _"I don't know."_

 _"Bella, dear, you need to rest. You hit your head."_

 _She knew her mother was lying to her, but she didn't ask further._

 _"Yes, mother."_

\- FIN


End file.
